


Kiss cam

by makkiee



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, David/OMC if you squint, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkiee/pseuds/makkiee
Summary: Public embarrassment, just what David fears the most. But maybe it's worth it this time.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 30
Kudos: 89





	Kiss cam

David doesn't know why he agreed to this. He thought he worked on it, on this being _agreeable_ thing. And yet here he is, sitting at some baseball game just because a guy complimented him.

It wasn't even a good compliment, well all compliments are welcome of course, but he loves it when people comment on his style, or his humor or most rarely, his actions. Like when Stevie saw him help out Alexis from yet another bind she found herself in, and said "You're not a terrible brother you know," which, coming from Stevie was a lot. David rolled his eyes and made a quick exit but he lived off that one for a week.

  
But this guy complimented his _lips_ , which was unexpected and so forward that David froze there just for a second. Then he was offered a ticket to a game, not even hearing which sport it was at first but David was nodding his agreement while still processing what just happened.

  
Now he's sitting on a hard plastic chair, which probably wasn't washed in ages, cradling his nachos in both hands, and awkwardly looking around at the arena. Pitch? Field? Whatever it was, it was quite possibly one of the most boring things he ever witnessed. Anytime some guy in very tight pants, which David was way too far away from to really appreciate, hit a ball, the crowd roared so hard David wanted to press his hands to his ears. He will end this night with a migraine, he's sure of that.

  
His date is the biggest disappointment. He’s nice looking, and David thought there might be something but.. the guy just will not stop texting. He barely glanced away from his phone since they sat down. David doesn't want to check what (or who) is stealing the guy’s attention, because then he can tell himself it's a dying grandma or something as important, that's more interesting then this date.

He even tries to ask some questions about whatever the hell is going on on that field, even though he’s not really interested, but only gets some "Yeah man" grunts or shrugs for his trouble. So he occupies himself with the food while plotting his escape, when the kiss cam starts.

God, just looking at those poor people that get chosen makes him squirm with second-hand embarrassment. Though some of the couples look really happy, he admits to himself. Looking lovingly at each other before planting a chaste kiss on their partner's lips. David’s face twists, feeling a split second of something that feels a lot like longing burn under his heart, before he pushes it down like it never happened. Kiss cam, so tacky.

Suddenly he freezes, seeing his own huge face looking back at him from the screen. He quickly looks over at the guy he came with, who’s still tapping happily away at his phone. David tries to pat his arm, trying to get his attention. He doesn't even know what he's hoping for, not knowing he could survive a kiss in front of this many people, completely on display like that. But at least if the guy could look up then David wouldn't be so alone in this terrifying moment.  
And that's when he notices what's on the phone's screen. Grinder. _Oh_. Right.

  
He tries to make himself look as small as possible, to hold himself still but knows he can't school his features in time and the whole stadium has an HD view of his face as it crumbles and he closes his eyes, trying to disappear.  
But then the sound of cheers from behind him make him open his eyes in time to see the mascot come up to him, grab his tray and throw the content all over his date's head. The guy's "Hey!" as he stands and starts cleaning his shirt gets lost in the applause from the crowd.

David looks up at the mascot guy, his mouth open. The costume doesn't seem like a big guy is hiding under there, but before David registers what's happening he feels a hand under his knees and another on his back and he gets _lifted_. Woah. He's being lifted, bridal style in front of all those people and he only has the presence of mind to yelp and quickly put his hands on the mascot’s neck as he's carried away from the stands. He's clinging to the guy, eyes tightly shut, and he feels like he's being carried for ages, when really it must have been a few seconds tops, as he's being put down as soon as the mascot reaches the corridor and they disappear from the view.

  
David backs up until his back is against the wall and closes his eyes again.

  
"What. What just happened? Did that really happen? Fuck", he breathes out slowly.

  
Then he turns to look at the mascot and sees the guy take off the head of the thing. His eyes meet the most earnest and sheepish look.

"Hey, I hope that was OK, a bit more than I would normally do but I couldn't help myself. Um. I mean, you know it's a popular bit with the food on asshole guys, but this time I think I got carried away, you just looked you know, _sad_ , and I, I wanted to cheer you up, I don’t know I just had to, and I.. Patrick. I mean I'm Patrick."

David, even though still mortified, can't help but feel a one-sided smile overtake his face as he listens to the guy rambling adorably. He looks sweet, with big doe-eyes boring into his, as he awkwardly rubs his neck with one hand.

"Right, thank you Patrick. That was well. That was a lot. I.. can't really go back there now, can I."

"Shit!", Patrick looks alarmed at this.

"I didn’t think about that, god I'm so sorry..ugh.."

"David."

He sees Patrick's eyes widen a bit, like he's surprised David offered this information. Or like he liked the name. No, he’s probably just surprised this relationship is still ongoing.

"I'm sorry David, I could.. Try to get your ticket re-booked? For a later game?"

  
David laughs softly. "No, that's not necessary, I'm not gonna be disappointed about missing all this", he waves circles around with his hands. Patrick tracks the movement like it was the most crucial for him to do so, to pay attention to every move David makes. Like he's recording this moment and doesn’t want to miss anything.

  
"Oh OK, you did look sort of out of place there a bit," he grins.

"Um, yes, well spotted. Not my usual outing. Just another one in a long string of bad decisions", David tries to sound aloof but pretty sure he fails miserably, landing on sad.

  
"Yeah that guy seemed like a douche. I don’t know how anyone could ever ignore you, I mean you know. You look. Good. Great. And Interesting", god, is this guy trying to flirt? David has a hard time believing it, but what else could be this guy's motive?

"That’s a very kind thing to say. Also, thanks. Thank you Patrick, for the save. Um, embarrassing as it was, at least I don't have to sit there for another hour."

  
"It's closer to 3 hours actually."

"What! OK now I really think I owe you. I could offer food?", a loud cheer interrupts them, and David waves his hand towards the field. Patrick’s eyes track the rings.

"Do you need to go back?"

  
Patrick looks for a second like he's making a decision, and then stands up straighter. Like he’s committing to whatever he decided.

  
"No, I'm fine it's cool. Let me just.. take this off and put it away in the office. I'll be right back", and he's off before David says another word, leaving David alone in the empty corridor, with muffled cheers from the stands as company.

  
At least he has a minute to take it all in, and slow down his heart. He didn't realize before how fast it was beating. He shakes his hands as he walks a small circle in the corridor.

 _It's fine, this is fine_ , he tells himself, he was carried away in front of like a thousand people. By a sweet button faced guy, and now they are getting food. Maybe Patrick just wants to get free food, maybe it's nothing. But as he thinks this he can't help but remember how flustered Patrick seemed, and how.. focused. Not something David has a lot of experience with, people focusing on him with such intensity.

  
He's going back and forth on what Patrick's intention could be when he hears him jog back. He looks at Patrick and damn. Those are some arms, giving the shirt a workout. Patrick looks _delicious_ , is the only thing that comes to mind as he looks him over, landing on his face, and Patrick is _blushing_.

  
Oh David will have fun with this, he needs to discover just how far does that blush really go. Patrick smiles shyly, and says "Shall we?"  
David smiles back, "After you."

  
Patrick makes a move as if to walk forwards but then stops himself and looks at David again. Then he quickly comes up to David, puts his hands on his arms and quickly kisses him.

David manages to kiss back despite being caught completely off-guard.

  
"What was that for?"

  
"I.. I thought since this is already one of the most awkward meetings in history, we could have the awkward first kiss out of the way quickly. In for a penny you know?" Patrick's grin is distracting. David wants to be distracted.

  
"Right. Yes. All the awkwardness out of the way. Sounds great."

  
Patrick chuckles, "Well I can't promise all. But I'm hoping it only gets better now. Coming?"

  
"Yup. Yes," David says as he catches up to Patrick already walking down the corridor.

  
Well maybe agreeing to this game thing wasn't the worst idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a real kiss cam video and mascot bar talk.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J9-ueJhTLa0
> 
> Also I'm not really an author, this is just for funzies, all mistakes are mine etc etc


End file.
